Depois do bar
by Anne Haze Granger
Summary: O que se pode acontecer numa noite regada à alcool, ninguém duvida. shortfic . betada pela Marcelle Blackstar .


**Depois do bar**

Por Anne Violet Haze Granger

Então eu estava num bar. O garçom passou por mim, atropelando, e eu derrubei toda cerveja que estava em minhas mãos no meu vestido. Se eu já não estivesse alterada pelo álcool teria gritado, esperneado, reclamado, batido no garçom e ido embora para a minha casa. Por quê eu tinha bebido eu não sei. Mas aquele bar bruxo, no centro de Londres, me parecia tão aconchegante...

Fui ao banheiro tirar o excesso de umidade da minha roupa e retocar o batom. Não sei por que tinha deixado a varinha em casa naquele dia, tive que me virar com papel. Fiquei cheirando à cevada. Por sorte meu vestido era preto e não tinha manchado. Eu continuava linda, apesar de um pouco suada, dançara bastante desde a hora em que havia chegado.

Voltei para perto do balcão onde Lilá e Gina me esperavam. Elas queriam sair, eu as convenci a ficar. Precisava daquilo. Estava me divertindo. Dois copos de tequila depois e elas já não discutiam. Gina rebolava até o chão, mandando seu puritanismo inglês de fachada aos diabos. Lilá ria sentada na nossa mesa.

- Estranho servirem essas bebidas aqui, não é? Nunca tinha tomado isso que você me deu. Sempre cerveja amanteigada ou aquele rum apimentado que vocês levavam para a escola no sexto ano.

- São bebidas trouxas, Lilá, acho que o barman nasceu trouxa - eu expliquei à ela.

- Muito boas. Me leva num bar trouxa um dia, Hermione?

- Claro! Mas antes eu vou ter que te ensinar a se comportar, te passar os assuntos básicos e os nomes de trouxas que qualquer um deles já ouviu falar, tipo Tony Blair e George Bush, os Beatles, Ronald Mcdonald...

- Me ensina depois! Amanhã eu não vou lembrar de nenhum desses nomes...

- Claro! Só vou te falar pra você não estranhar caso alguém fale o nome... Dito o básico.

- Perfeito! Quando?

- Não sei Lilá, agora eu não sei de nada... Por que você não vai dançar?

- Não sei dançar!

- Mais uma tequila, e eu juro que você aprende.

- Até parece...

- Quer?- eu disse com a cara mais debochada que pude fazer, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Quero aquele negócio de limão que você estava tomando.

- Caipirinha?

- Deve ser. Aquele que tinha gelo e limão.

- É isso mesmo.

O garçom passou, eu pedi a caipirinha de Lilá e levantei da mesa. Reconheci, no fundo do salão, o mesmo garçom que me tinha atropelado há minutos atrás. Ele era louro e alto e eu só tinha visto ele de costas. Esperei na porta da cozinha que ele saísse de novo. Olhava para a minha sandália preta de salto alto quando ele passou, me atropelando de novo. Dessa vez eu gritei:

- Não vê por onde anda, imbecil?

Ele entregou a bandeja a um outro garçom, cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido dele provavelmente o número da mesa que tinha feito aquele pedido e veio na minha direção. As luzes piscavam e eu só podia ver o vulto dele. Ele passou rápido e me puxou pelo braço. Eu fui, relutante, gritando, bêbada, mas fui, até onde ele me levou.

Eu reconhecia aquele rosto, eu sabia quem ele era. Como não? Draco Malfoy era, então, um garçom de bar. Estava diferente, mas era ele. Eu olhava de cabeça torta e a boca, meio dormente, entreaberta.

Estávamos num depósito. O som do bar não chegava ali. Malfoy tinha me posto sentada numa grade vazia de cerveja. Eu não estava entendendo nada. Ele andava de um lado para o outro. Eu reparava no uniforme dele, uma roupa de pingüim de geladeira sem terno e gravata borboleta. Sapato preto, calça social preta, blusa social branca. Reparei que só o primeiro botão estava aberto e as mangas da blusa estavam dobradas, o que dava um ar descolado, sem tirar o ar de garçom. Ele mexia no cabelo. Eu olhava para o chão.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui, Malfoy?

- Eu não vou deixar que ninguém te veja bêbada desse jeito.

- O que? Eu te chamo de imbecil, grito com você e você vem dar uma de madre Tereza de Calcutá?

- Madre quem?

- Mais um nome pra ensinar pra Lilá - murmurei.

- O que?

- Nada. Por que você está se fazendo de bonzinho?

- Eu?

- É, que idéia é essa de não deixar me ninguém me ver bêbada?

- É mentira.

- Eu sei. Estou bêbada, mas ainda não fiquei tapada. Por que você me atropelou duas vezes, e o que, diabos, você está fazendo aqui?

- Trabalhando.

- E me atropelou por...

- Não te vi.

- Ah, francamente! Não me ver uma vez tudo bem, mas duas! Tenha dó! Ainda mais tendo me puxado aqui pra cima.

- Eu estou confuso, tá legal! É só isso!

- Trabalhando, como assim?

- Saí de casa.

- Não ia ser auror?

- Cansei disso.

- Por que saiu de casa?

- Isso é problema meu. Não sei nem por que pergunta!

- Não sei porque eu estou aqui.

Ele se abaixou, do lado de onde eu estava. Ele abaixou a cabeça. A voz dele já não estava tão arrastada. Ele não demonstrou arrogância. Ele estava limpo. Ele tinha cara de limpo. Eu sentei no chão, do lado dele. Ele parecia triste. Ele não ia tentar me matar. Eu sabia. Perdi o medo que eu tinha dele e puxei a sua cabeça para o meu peito. Queria confortá-lo.

- Granger, me desculpa. Há meses eu não vejo nenhum conhecido. Eu precisava falar com alguém, entende? Não ligo pra sua bebedeira. Ela me foi útil. Sóbria você não viria. Sóbrio ninguém viria.

- Você quer sair daqui, não é?

- Quero. Mas o expediente ainda não acabou.

- Dá uma de herói. Diz que você me viu subindo, que veio atrás e que eu entrei em coma alcoólico. Que você tem que me levar pro St. Mungus. A gente vai até o meu carro, você me joga no banco de trás e eu te guio até a minha casa.

Assim foi feito. Às três horas da madrugada, naquela quinta feira, Draco Malfoy estava me levando para casa no meu carro. Ele perguntou à Lilá qual era e justificou ao chefe que as minhas amigas não tinham as menores condições de cuidar de mim. O que pode ser comprovado com Gina pulando em cima da mesa e Lilá rebolando até o chão em cima do balcão quando Malfoy foi falar com ela. Eu não vi nenhuma das cenas, meus olhos estavam fechados. Malfoy me contou tudo depois.

A gente chegou ao meu apartamento e eu disse precisar de um banho. Não estava em condições da fazer sala para o Malfoy. Perguntei se ele queria tomar banho, assistir tv, comer ou algo do tipo. Ele só me perguntou o que era tv e disse que gostaria sim de um banho. Mostrei a ele o banheiro social, entreguei uma toalha e deixei-o à vontade. Depois do banho gelado, eu estava mais sóbria. Minha boca não estava mais dormente e eu já andava como uma dama deveria. Saí de toalha pela casa e fui, como de costume, pendurar a calcinha atrás da geladeira. Tinha me esquecido do Malfoy. Ele me viu com as pernas nuas e a calcinha preta de renda nas mãos. Corei, mas não perdi a pose, pendurei como sempre fazia, e voltei ao meu quarto, deixando um Malfoy, que só então percebi também estar só de toalha, na sala, rindo.

Eu voltei à sala com a face nua, sem brinco, e de vestido azul. Me sentei ao lado dele no sofá e me senti estranha, pela primeira vez naquela noite. Eu estava recebendo Draco Malfoy em casa e ele estava usando somente uma toalha vermelha.

- O que foi?- ele perguntou, vendo meu olhar pensativo.

- Você não vai se vestir?

- Não tenho roupa. Lavei as minhas enquanto você tomava banho. Você demorou um bocado.

- Você sabe lavar roupa!

- Sei. Elas devem secar até de manhã, não é? Não levo a varinha para o trabalho.

- Quer que eu as seque?

- Você lembra do feitiço?

- Claro! Mas não estava com vontade de fazer isso agora. Eu tenho umas roupas do meu pai perdidas por aqui. Ele pesa 180 kg, mas acho que você se sentiria mais à vontade com elas do que nu.

- Não precisa Granger.

- Me chame de Hermione, você está na minha casa. Geralmente quem vem à minha casa me chama pelo nome.

- Ok.

- Olha, eu tenho um roupão que talvez dê em você. Quer?

- O roupão eu aceito.

Eu fui andando até o meu quarto e peguei meu roupão branco no armário. Estanquei quando senti Draco atrás de mim. Virei-me e entreguei-lhe o roupão sem deixar de notar que ele tinha um belo corpo. Não lhe tinha visto as pernas. Mas as costas, a barriga e o peito eram gregos. Respirei fundo e voltei para a sala.

Me sentei no sofá com as pernas dobradas. Liguei a tv. Ele se sentou com cara de entediado e eu desliguei. Eu me sentia mal em não agradar as visitas.

- Está morando onde, Malfoy?

- Moro na casa de uns trouxas, mas eles não têm essas coisas que você tem. A gente divide as despesas, é barato. O ruim é ter que converter em libras os galeões, dá trabalho.

- Pra mim nem tanto. Já me acostumei.

- É a vantagem de ter nascido trouxa.

- Você não odiava trouxas?

- Não posso me dar mais a esse luxo.

- Luxo?

- Quando se tem dinheiro e se acha que pode tudo. Nunca pude. Pra poder viver a minha vida tive que perder o status.

- É. As coisas não são sempre do jeito que a gente quer - eu falava a ele, que estava do meu lado. Eu não ouvia bem o que ele falava, me aproximei mais.

- Mas é bobagem. Não liga pra mim não. Você mora sozinha?

- Sim. Faz seis meses. Acho que prefiro assim. É tudo do meu jeito e eu não devo nada à ninguém.

Ficou um silêncio na sala. Eu não tinha muito o que falar, nem ele. Eu comecei a misturar música com cortinas e o meu gato que morreu ainda em Hogwarts e ele prestava atenção em tudo. Às vezes eu enrolava a língua e ele me pedia pra repetir. Às vezes ele se aproximava de mim.

- Ah, Draco, me desculpa. Estou falando há tanto tempo. Não quer beber alguma coisa? Um vinho, uma cerveja? Suco de manga?

- Aceito uma cerveja.

- Dessa vez eu sirvo - trouxe a cerveja e dois copos. Servi-nos, mais pra ele do que pra mim. Entreguei-lhe o copo e peguei o meu.

- Às mudanças - ele propôs o brinde.

Eu olhava para ele bebendo, olhava para a parte que o roupão deixara descoberta. Eu bebi um gole tímido. A alça do meu vestido caiu, como sempre fazia, enquanto eu mexia no cabelo. Eu não ajeitei, não tinha a menor paciência com aquele vestido. Ele ficou olhando para os meus ombros. Eu corei ao perceber. Ele deu um sorriso safado. Aquele sorriso me fez perder o ar por um segundo. Era lindo. Eu derretia por dentro. Ele olhava, então para as minhas pernas. Amaldiçoei-me por ter pegado um vestido curto. Servi mais cerveja para ele. Não bebi nada. Quando eu dei por mim, estávamos muito próximos e a minha mão roçava a parte descoberta do peito dele. Gelei. Ele percebeu. Percebia tudo. Ele me serviu mais cerveja, para descontrair. Eu bebi num gole, nervosa.

Eu queria que ele se aproximasse mais. Eu queria arrancar-lhe o roupão. A alça do meu vestido caiu de novo. Ajeitei-a e mordi o lábio inferior, nervosa. Ele me olhava de cima a baixo. Eu não sabia bem o que fazer. Eu olhava pra ele pedindo que viesse logo para cima. Ele tinha fogo nos olhos. As nossas faces se aproximavam. Me veio um pensamento que eu, sem querer, verbalizei.

- Mas a gente não se odeia?

Ele continuava ali, a um palmo da minha boca. Ele não murchou, riu e parou. Parecia querer que eu respondesse a pergunta que eu tinha feito. Mordi minha boca de novo. Saí dali. Ele era Draco Malfoy e a minha cabeça estava conflitante. Eu tinha provocado, afinal, mas eu não sabia se queria querer o que queria.

Ele ficou jogado no sofá. Eu abri mais uma garrafa de cerveja e tomei um pouco, mas não era cerveja que eu queria então. Procurei na geladeira por alguma coisa. Abri o armário e voei no chocolate que Lilá tinha esquecido ali. Malfoy estava na sala. Eu olhava pra ele de soslaio. Eu não o odiava. E acho que ali ele também não. Ele estava atordoado. Passei direto para o meu quarto. Tranquei a porta e troquei a calcinha que eu usava por uma tanguinha de renda branca. Quando voltei para a sala vi-o de pé, indo na direção da cozinha. Talvez ao varal que ficava logo depois. Puxei-o para perto de mim.

- Já vai?disse com cara de criança. Como se pedisse pra ele ficar.

- Acho que sim. Acho que estou incomodando. Não gosto de me sentir assim.

Eu o abracei, enterrei-me, pequena, nos braços dele. Ele me envolveu pela cintura sem entender muita coisa. Sei que, quando eu estava na ponta dos pés, a minha boca alcançava o pescoço dele. Eu rocei a minha boca ali, de leve, só pra provocar, pra ele entender que eu queria aquilo. Ele abaixou a cabeça e nos beijamos de leve. Envolvi, com as minhas mãos, a nuca dele, e acariciei-a com as pontas das unhas enquanto nos beijávamos.

Os cabelos dele eram macios e eu mexia neles o tempo todo. Ele me apertava pela cintura. As minhas mãos começaram a querer arranhar-lhe as costas. O roupão não deixava. As mãos dele já não se contentavam em percorrer as minhas costas. Sentamo-nos no sofá. Sentei de frente pra ele, em cima dele. Mordiscava-lhe a orelha e passava a língua de leve. Ele tinha um gosto bom, mas eu tive que parar o que quer que fosse quando ele me mordeu o pescoço. Fiquei mole, quando vi eu estava no sofá, embaixo dele. Ele mordia meus ombros e mantinha-se equilibrado nos próprios braços e pernas. Eu queria fazer alguma coisa. Fiz ele deixar em mim o peso do corpo e depois eu fiquei por cima dele. As mãos que antes percorriam pelas minhas pernas então seguravam-me pela cintura. Eu fui abrindo o roupão por cima e beijando pescoço, peito e barriga dele. Puxei a corda e abri o roupão todo. Deixei-o nu, embaixo de mim.

Levantei, puxei-o pelo braço e levei-o até meu quarto. Fechei a porta do armário, que estava aberta, e acendi apenas a luz do abajur. Não queria estar às cegas, mas não queria luz demais. Caí na cama e ele veio logo depois. Abaixou a alça do meu vestido e me pôs sentada, para poder abrir o zíper. Beijava-me o ombro, lambia o colo e o peito, então nu. Eu só tombava a cabeça para trás e respirava fundo. Arranhava-lhe as costas e ele me mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto eu sugava o lábio superior dele. Cravei meus dentes em seu pescoço e suguei-lhe a pele. Ele me apertava as coxas e as nádegas. Desci a boca do pescoço à barriga dele, lambendo-a e mordendo-a de leve. Fiz o percurso contrário até chegar à boca dele. Ele arrancou a minha calcinha, já molhada. Ele sugou meus seios e depois jogou todo peso de seu corpo em cima do meu. Beijava-me e uma das suas pernas ficava entre as minhas coxas. Eu cravava minhas unhas nas costas dele. A sua língua me percorreu sem mapa, sem lógica, sem pudores. Eu gemia baixinho. Ele me penetrou.

Ele estava deitado no meu lado. Estávamos ambos cobertos. O sol nascia e ambos não tínhamos dormido. Eu olhava pra ele e ele ria. Eu ria. Não entendia nada. Sei que já não estava bêbada. Olhei para a janela e vi uma coruja negra. Indiquei para Draco que ela estava ali. Ele reconheceu como sendo a coruja do bar. Enrolei-me no lençol, levantei e fui até ela. Peguei o bilhete e entreguei a um Draco que ria de mim, talvez por eu ter-me enrolado no lençol. Sentei do lado dele e beijamo-nos antes de ele abrir o bilhete.

- O que diz?perguntei.

- Pergunta sobre a moça que entrou em coma alcoólico. Se ela está bem, se precisou ir ao St Mungus mesmo...

- Quer pergaminho pra responder?

- Responder que a moça está como?

- Diz que a moça acordou no meio do caminho e pediu que você a levasse para casa, onde ela vomitou a noite toda e você não teve como voltar.

- Posso escrever isso. Mas como a moça está de verdade?

- Bem...- eu disse com voz infantil. Ele deu de novo aquele sorriso sacana. - A gente tem que ver se a sua roupa secou, né?

- Já está me expulsando.

- Não - eu disse meio sem graça e abaixei a cabeça. Ele riu e eu me deitei de novo. Eu não entendia do que ele ria. Eu me sentia tão pequena com ele. Tão menina. Me enrolei nos braços dele, de novo e dormimos. Não sei até que horas. Não sei o porquê de nada.

Aconteceu.

N/A: essa fic foi feita por mim, mas não para mim. Não foi encomendada não, é presente. Ela é totalmente dedicada à MSM, Lívia, MiSMi, sei lá como vocês à chamam. Sei que ela merece um pouco mais que uma fic. Ela merece o mundo todo. Mil pétalas de rosa. Merece todos os espinhos, que espinhos fazem crescer. Merece a vida toda. Merece se embolar. Merece o mundo. Merece o céu. Feliz natal, Lí.


End file.
